


Strong and Silent

by Chainthatbinds (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Mute!Michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 09:44:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/860710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Chainthatbinds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The history of the angels explained by an idea: Michael, though the strongest of his kind was actually unable to speak in the way all other angels could.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strong and Silent

**Author's Note:**

> So I was thinking about how in Point of No Return no one was covering their ears or even wincing really when Michael was coming to the Green Room. And so I got to thinking about the idea of Michael being mute, despite being the most powerful of all of the angels and archangels. And then, of course, came the Michifer feels.
> 
> Not saying this is actually the truth, just something I had rolling around in my head. The only hole in this could be when someone was talking to Zachariah in the bar but that could be explained by someone speaking on is behalf like there had been for almost the whole season.
> 
> Also be wary that this is full on stream of consciousness writing so... yeah.
> 
> http://chainthatbinds.livejournal.com/

Even God works in the typical process of starting with a prototype for a test run before moving on to mass creation. When it came to His most powerful of creations, angels, His prototype was named Michael. Michael was strong. Michael was fast. Michael was fiercely loyal. His one flaw- because, despite popular belief, God does make mistakes. Whether they're on purpose or not is a different story- was that he was not good at communicating. In fact, he was mute. 

Many, many centuries later, when he would take a vessel for the first time, he'd learn to communicate using the human he's possessing's vocal abilities to his advantage. Until then, though, he wasn't much for conversation. So, on His next model, God improved on this. Lucifer was not only a far better communicator but he would one day be known as one of the best. He was able to pick up on other beings' idiosyncrasies as well, making him the perfect translator and mouth piece for Michael. 

The two were inseparable and it had little to do with Michael's reliance on Lucifer. There's a bond there that even the most oblivious could see. Even as God created more of their kind (and eventually decided to move on to a weaker model before making them in larger quantities), the two stayed close. But that, like most other things, would change eventually. 

Lucifer grew rebellious and, like anything that's made that doesn't do what is required of it, Lucifer needed to be dealt with. Michael, being the strongest of their kind, was the only one that could achieve this. Even if Michael was verbally able to protest, he wouldn't. He was designed against that exact thing. 

On Earth, in the vessels that would be known as Cain and Abel to generations of humans to come, Lucifer pleaded for Michael to see reason and to side with him. Though it could've been easy for Lucifer to use Michael's dependence on him, he never uttered a word of it. That would've been beneath both of them. He stuck to what would've worked- what should've worked- in any case that would've been far less severe. 

Then Michael spoke his first words ever. They weren't what Lucifer wanted to hear, not in the slightest. "I can't do that, you know this. I'm loyal to our Father, Lucifer, and you... have changed. You are a shadow of your once bright self- a monster." The shock of Michael's speech was still on Lucifer as he was cast down. 

With the leader of Heaven without a way to communicate, things had to change. It fell upon the archangel that had known him the second longest, Raphael, to speak on his behalf. Raphael's lieutenant, Zachariah, tended to be the one to actually issue the orders. As could be expected, commands and messages would be altered and skewed as they moved down the line, based on the biases of those sending them out. Thus began Heaven's slow and destined fall from Grace.


End file.
